The Challenge: Merciless
is the fourth season of the reality competition series created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson, The Challenge. The winners received $100,000, the runners-up received $50,000, and the third place finishers received $25,000. The show was mainly filmed in the Czech Republic, but for weeks nine and ten the cast lived in Croatia. Cast | | |} Draft Format This season of The Challenge features a brand new format, consisting of three teams — Red vs. Blue vs. Grey. A race to the "arena" was held to determine the selections of the teams. The three players that finished last in the race — Elizabeth Little (Dynamic Duos II), Asia Werner (Dynamic Duos II) and Oscar Wilde (RW: Chicago) — were chosen as the team captains. Those three selected players, alternating between male and female, until each team was split evenly — five men and five women on each team — see Cast and Draft sections below. The three teams participated in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination challenge. The team who wins a challenge will receive immunity from the elimination. The two losing teams will then be forced to choose one player of each gender from their own teams for possible elimination. Each player will cast secret votes to decide which two men and two women will battle in same-gender Gulags. The winning players will rejoin their respective teams and stay in the game for a chance at the grand prize, while the losing players will be eliminated from the game. In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the elimination from the opposing team selects any (same-sex) member of the other team to send to the elimination. Game Summary Elimination Chart * The Red Team contestants in the final challenge were Elisha, Kat, Kenny, and Nick. * The Grey Team contestants in the final challenge were Bre, Brian, and Eli. * The Blue Team contestants in the final challenge were Candice, Derrick, Theresa, Zachary, and Zoë. Contestant Progress |} ;Teams : The contestant is on the Red team. : The contestant is on the Blue team. : The contestant is on the Grey team. ;Competition : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Elimination. : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Elimination. : The contestant won the Elimination. : The contestant lost the Elimination and was eliminated. Elimination Votes After Filming The Reunion The Challenge: Merciless Reunion was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and took place in New York, New York. Candice, Derrick, Theresa, Zachary, Zoë, Elisha, Kat, Kenny, Nick, Bre, Brian, Eli, Abigail, Justin, Elizabeth, Alec, and Asia were all in attendance. Unseen footage from the show was shown, Candice and Zoë's rivalry was discussed, and the cast answered questions from viewers. Category:The Challenge Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Challenge: Merciless